Repeating Time
by billyjbradshaw
Summary: In the 16th century a girl was murdered. But not just any girl, Usagi Tsukino


England in the 16th Century

Her mother finished off her hair and pinched her cheeks for color. She flailed her arms in protest, "No, I don't wanna." Serenity ignored her and continued to tighten the ribbons.

"Don't want to," she corrected her daughter. The six year-old child looked like a pink butterball in her gown. Her mother was trying everything to elude her daughter's wholesome size.

"Usagi, stop moving so."

"But momma I feel terribly ornery in this dress." Serenity sighed and lifted her hands in defeat.

"Ornery? Where'd you learn such language, I will not have you saying such things Usagi."

"But the maid says it all the time she does."

"I will not be sassed at either young lady. And it matters not. Young ladies don't use such common language."

"And I'm a young lady, aren't I mommy?" Usagi said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes you are and that's why you must go to the ball. To show the rest of society that you are now a young lady." The child jumped off the platform and hugged her mother. "I'll be a good young lady for company momma."

Laughter and music echoed off the empty balcony where the lone child stood. Her chubby fists holding the balcony pillars, she'd quickly grown tired of the ball and snuck outside once her mother had taken company with her Aunt Millie.

His eyes caught her the moment his feet touched the balcony. He grinned and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. Her round size made his mouth water with anticipation. He took a step forward to claim the child when she suddenly turned. It was then that he caught a glimpse of the glowing mark on her neck. His fangs immediately retracted as he realized who she was.

"Go inside," he commanded, his voice harsh and cold. Her eyebrows furrowed. Everyone had been telling her what to do since she had gotten up in the morning.

"You shan't tell me what to do." She stomped her foot. "I don't want to and if you tell momma I should bite you!" She shouted. Her anger caught him off guard,

"Bite me?" He laughed.

"You shouldn't laugh neither you're making me terribly ornery." She grumbled.

"Ornery?" He smiled. "Why I didn't know such young ladies spoke such common language."

Usagi covered her mouth, her eyes growing wide.

"Don't tell momma. She'd be terribly angry she would."

He nodded his head, "I won't tell a soul." She smiled. "Now, why don't we go in?"

"No!"

"Well why not?" He asked.

Usagi rubbed her cheeks. Her mother had been pinching her cheeks every three minutes. They'd grown swollen and pink, she couldn't take the pinching anymore.

"My cheeks are terribly soar they are."

"Should you like to stay here?" She nodded her head. "Would you mind if I stayed here with you then?" Usagi hesitated and looked down. He waited for her to respond, when it was clear she wasn't he spoke again, "What's wrong?"

"Momma said not to talk to strangers." He laughed.

"Well then, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm a good friend of your family's. Why I even know your name, Usagi S. Tsukino." Usagi's head quickly shot up.

"How'd you know that?"

"I told you, I'm a good friend of the family."

"What's your name?" He paused and wondered if it would be wise to reveal his identity. Realizing she was but a child her let his guard down and replied,

"Nyctino, Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you Nyctino."

"As I you Tsukino."

He put out his hand and she willing took it. Her hands were small compared to his and they felt warm in his grasp. He held her hand for some time watching the stars whispering stories he remembered from his child hood. She listened eargerly her eyes wide with fasination. He had just finished his story when suddenly she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. Confused he leaned down to her level. She leaned forward and gestured him to do the same with her other hand. "You're cold, I'm keeping you warm." He smiled and held her close to his chest.

"Yes you are."

Her voice lowered to a whisper, "Today's my birthday."

"Why, Happy Birthday."

"Will you come next year too?"

"That's if I'm invited."

"Can, can I have you?"

Her question perplexed him. A child of such a young age could never know the depth of such a question.

"Can I keep you?"

Wanting to please her he replied, "I am yours to keep warm."

"Mine?"

"Yours."

She snugged her nose into his flower smelling garlands and inhaled.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I can be yours to keep warm too." She replied shyly.

"That you'll be Usako."

It had been an ironic name to give to such a town, Pharoas (Guiding Light). The air was hard and the stench of the dead was enough to make anyone vomit. It was only to the few who vacated the castle that the 'fragrance' was well received. The town's people that had once crowded around the castle had 'mysteriously' disappeared. And those who'd come to solve the mystery had 'mysteriously' disappeared as well.

It was a city that had once been glowing with radiance. Now it lay black and desolated. Only when the sun had set and the darkness set in that the residence dared to walk the halls. When the moon lay to rest and the sun would awaken the house lay bare, its halls heard no steps, no walls were touched. It was then that those who lived in Pharos slept, not daring to feel the suns scotching rays. It was here that the people feared to go, it was here that those cold-blooded murderers lived.

His figure was outlined from the glow of the moon that was let in by the open window. The light breeze that passed through ruffled his golden locks. His eyes however, stayed focused on the glowing light thousands of miles away. He inhaled the scent of the rotting corpses and smiled and the memory of their torchered screams. It served them right for what they'd tried to do.

"Pathetic trash." He seethed.

"What is it you're staring at?"

"The Tsukino's palace...they are having a ball tonight, and I grow very hungry for there arn't no more game around these fair walls of..." The golden haired sneered, while adding sarastically "Pharoas."

"We are hardly fair dear young brother." The eldest eyes layed glued to his younger brothers still body. The young man looked up his eyes peircing into his brothers own eyes.

"I will dine then...on the fair young dames at the ball, which one, a particular favorite of mine...Serenity's young child Usagi. So beautiful, vivacious, plump, and perfect-"

Before the young man could finish his sentenence he was floating in mid air with assistance from his older brother who held him by the neck. The young mans feet dangled in the air, but unlike any other ordinary human being he did not choke or gasp for air. Instead he lay there as if he was not threatened by the act.

"Lay a hand on the girl and I shall slay you myself. Blood or not. You know the rules Motoki. It was stated clear way before, and you know the punishment for killing a Tsukino!" he roared. Motoki smirked at his brothers reaction.

"I dare not lay a hand on the beautiful Usagi, of course not. I know that, I was just playing around, she is family to all of our kind, they all are. But I wanted to see if the rumors were true." Motoki's eyes glistened in the moonlights glimmer.

"What rumors." It wasn't a question but more of a demanding statement.

"Calm down my dear, dear, brother. I will tell you." At these words, he let Motoki down to the ground, "It was said that the beautiful Usagi Tsukino has a lover. But not just any lover, but of our kind. It is said that every suitor that comes to ask for her hand in marriage, never lives to receive thier answer..."

"So what does that have to do with me?" He demanded.

"It is said that she not only loves this man, she calls him by a pet name and he her. It is said that he is the strongest of all and leads al our kind...and that positon only belongs to one." Motoki said slickly. "Be careful what you do...everyone knows the King of all Vampires...is you." With those last few words, Motoki spread his arms and in an instant he was changed into a furred animal. With its high screetching noise, it turned out to the window and flew to the lighted palace.The ball room was extravigant. It was gaily lite with the burning torches and candle light. The walls displayed beautiful paintings and murrows carrying hidden secrets and stories. The night was beautiful, there wasn't a cloud in sight, no not for millions of miles. The stars shone so beautiful in the dark painted sky. Everything was perfect. The floor shined so beautiful under the dancing feet of the guest. Everyone was having a grand time, dining and singing, chatting and gossiping. Everyone was there except one. One that chose to wait outside on the balacony.

She stood soley. Her hair blew about in the wind as she waited for the arrivial of someone. She stood quietly, her head leaning against her palms, staring at the beautifully lighted sky.

"Excuse me Miss. but um, it is awfully late, and it isn't safe to venture out. Seeing the-the stories of the murders and um...vampires, it would be safe to come inside Miss." Came a squeaky voice.

The girl slowly turned around to the servent who had spoken. The servent, quickly seeing who the girl was quickly apologized and bowed in apology. The girl grinned at the servent.

"Its nice to know that you care for our guest Kanoko. I will tell mother of your generous deed as to save someone from such a horrible fate while jeperdizing your own life coming out to warn me. You will be well recieved Kanoko." The girl smiled at the servent. The brown headed green eyed servent, smiled extensivly.

"Oh thank you Miss. Tsukino! Thank you!" With the last few words Kanoko ran inside.

"Usagi..." A soft melodious voice called. The girl turned to face somewhat of her own reflection. The woman who stood infront of Usagi looked like an exact replica of her, except older with a few diffrences. The woman had long silver hair, her eyes were a silvery gray, and her face was more aged then Usagi's.

"Mother." Usagi smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"My dear daughter, why do you wait here when you can be inside enjoying your party? It is your 18th birthday." The child smiled and looked out to the sky.

"Its so beautiful out here, it would be a pitty to waste natures beauty and replace it with the artifical one within."

"Your right...I knew you would refuse to come inside, thats why I brought you this." Her mother held out her hand revealing a small rectancled box. "I didn't want to wait for you to eat the cake and such, I wanted to see you open it so...open it!" Her mother cried excitedly.

Usagi quickly removed the wrapping paper and revealed a red velvet box. Slowly opening the box, she was amazed as she saw the content that it held.

"Its-its-its beautiful mom." Usagi marveled at her beautiful necklace. In the middle there was a stone, a bloodstone. In the middle of the stone there was a picture of the sun and moon. The moon was silver, and the sun gold.

"Arn't you going to ask what it is?" Her mother asked her.

"Y-y-yes. What is it?" Usagi still in awe of the neckless.

"Why its the legendary necklace that led us to be protected." Her mother stated. Usagi's eyes shot up.

"THIS-this is the legendary stone...this? H-how?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Its been passed from century to century in the Tsukino bloodline, and now its yours."

"OHHHH thank you mom, I love it." Usagi quickly put it on.

"Good, now when your done gazing at the stars come inside."

"Yes mom, I will." With that Usagi's mother walked in, smiling at the guests and getting back to her daily routine of laughing and dancing.

Not a few minutes later, Usagi heard a distant screeching noise coming from the sky. Looking up she saw a small black dot. But the closer it got the more it began to take shape, and soon she saw that the black dot was actually a black bat. Usagi stood still as she watch the bat gracefully land on her shoulder.

Usagi still looked foward, as if the bats landing was a normal thing. The black bat after a few moments flew off her shoulder and before landing on the ground changed to a handsome young man.

"I've come to wish the beautiful Usagi a very happy brithday."

Usagi turned to the blond headed man.

"Thank you Motoki, but um...wheres Mamoru?" she said quite sadly.

"Ah...the famous Mamoru, well hes coming, but I've also come to ask permission to dine here...there are no more...at home." Motoki bit his lip hoping she wouldn't be offended.

Usagi turned letting her blond locks land graciously on the side of her pale face. She smiled slightly her pink lips reflecting the wonderous beauty she held.

"O.K, but one a few conditions. One you can only dine on the really irritating girls like Yue, because she likes my Mamo I mean your King..." Motoki smiled as he watched the little one almost call his KING a pet name.

"AND furthurmore do not try for any of my friends. Exspecially Minako, you've given her some kind of idea that you like her from the last party."

"Minako?"

"Yes my cousin, half Tsukino. She's completely infatuated with you."

"Oh...her, she is quite cute, I wouldn't mind being with her."

Usagi lifted her eyebrow in amusment.

"Yes Im sure, and she would too, but you'd just break her heart, so be careful." Motoki quietly nodded his head and left inside.

Usagi had almost given up hope when she heard a voice.

"Usa..." Usagi's eyes widened and she smiled and shouted

"Mamo-"as Usagi turned around her white dress whipping around she noticed this was not the man she had thought it was.

"Ryu." Usagi said her voice dropping once again.

"Ahhh were you expecting someone else?" Ryu asked his voice deep and raspy.

"Actually yes." Usagi said her eyes looking to the ground.

Ryu ginned slightly.

"And let me guess...was it Mamoru?" Ryu's voice dripped with disdain. Usagi did not look up.

Ryu lifted his eyebrow when he did not recieve an answer.

"Usa, look at me. Its not like Im going to hurt you." When Usagi did not look up, he spoke once again. "Are you afraid of me Usagi?" Usagi's head shot up.

"No! Never, there is nothing to be afraid of." Ryu's green eye's peirced into Usagi's. It sent chills down her back.

"Nothing to be afraid of?" He questioned. His Chestnut hair blew about in the wind, he was indeed a magnificent creature.

Usagi stood her ground as she stared at him. Outside she stared, not moving, not flinching, but inside she was shaking as if it were snowing in the winter.

"BOO!" Ryu yelled, letting his fangs being shown.

"Still not scared yet?" Usagi shook her head.

"No, because you can not harm me."

"Yes...thats what the rules say..." Ryu licked his fangs and walked around encircling her, looking her up and down.

"AND why would I want to harm such a beautiful thing like your self." Ryu nestled his head in the crook of her neck. "Someone as pure and innocent as yourself." He licked her neck and she shuddered in disgust.

"Come with me Usagi, be my queen. I can give you everything your little mortal heart can desire."

Usagi shook her head. "No, I do not want you." Ryu's eyes flared an ugly red as he stared at her.

"NO, NO!"

"Thats what I said." she said calmly.

"FINE! If I cannot have you then...NO ONE SHALL!." With that Ryu came closer to her, His fangs growing.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. Usagi ran down the balcony steps. Into the garden, the thorns from the roses tore her dress and cutt her delicate skin.

"YOU CAN RUN USAGI, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" he yelled. She ran as fast as she could. She held her dress in her hands trying to get more speed. The plants cut her face, arms, and legs. Not seeing the tree root, Usagi tripped over it and fell. Out of breath and tired, she could no longer run, her energy was burnt out.

"Uh-uh-Uhhhh." Ryu shook his finger at her.

"Naughty, Naughty, Usagi. Trying to run away. Now look at all this blood thats gone to waste." Ryu knelt down and licked her hand that was covered in blood.

"Are you scared now?" He said evily. Before Usagi could do anything she felt his teeth sink into her neck. Her energy gone.

"Ma-Ma-Mamo-chan." The next thing she knew she heard rumbles and fighting and then fleeing.

"USA! Usako? wake up?" Usagi lifted her eye lids as far as she could, and with her last breath she whispered to him

"good-good bye Mamo-chan. I-I I love you."

"SERENITY!" Mamoru yelled.

"What happened?" she cried looking at her daughter.

"Ryu, he...he killed her." Moving Usagi's head showing her neck where two small holes horizantal from eachother.

"Where is he!" Serenity screamed.

"He ran as soon as I came." Mamoru looked down at the lifeless body before him.

"I promise you Serenity, I will find Ryu and HE WILL PAY for what he did. I don't care if it takes till the end of time I WILL Kill him." With tears in her eyes. Serenity took the body of her young daughter.

"I wil grant you one thing before you leave then." Serenity took off the ring that adorned her index finger. It was a silver ring with a red stone in the center.

Motoki had gradually pushed his way through the ball room, hearing his brothers call, that only could be heard by him and the one he had called. When Motoki finally reached Mamoru. He saw the damage that was done.

"What happened!" Motoki asked his eyes on the verge of tears as he saw his friends lifeless body in her mothers arms.

"Ryu...bit her." Motoki's head snapped twords Mamoru.

"What!"

"His jealousy drove him crazy and he killed her rather than let her be with anyone else."

Motoki looked over to Usagi. She still looked like an angel though she was dead. Even with her hair disarrayed and her clothes torn, she was still the fallen angel everyone loved.

"With this ring Mamoru, You will be able to walk in the sun, and look for Ryu, for he has stolen Usagi's sun pendent on her charm bracelet. Lifting Usagi's arm, he heard her charms music as they clanged against eachother. And her sun pendent was of course a miss.

"Mamoru now that you can go out in the sun, You must...take this..." Taking Usagi's charm bracelet. Mamoru brushed Usagi's neck, his Usako was dead. Anger filled his body. His eyes slid down to her neck and the two holes that were punctured there. His eyes beheld the bloodstone for a moment and a sudden memory flashed. He closed his eyes in anguish, swearing that for a second the bloodstone had glown.

"These are magical charms," Serenity continued "give them to any vampire and they will be able to walk in the sun. But choose carefully Mamoru. And always make sure there is an extra charm on this bracelet. Its what will keep Usagi's spirt alive."

"Don't worry Serenity, I will avenge Usagi's death. I will get Ryu."

How was it was it bad? Okay before you say anything this is my first Sailormoon story so please don't be to harsh on me. Okay well anyways heres a name index. So you can know why I picked those names for their certain parts. Excluding the obvious like Motoki, Usagi, Minako, Serenity, and Mamoru. Okay...

-Ryu:spontaneous and versatile, enjoyingg congenial association, appreciating the finer things of life, and loving to talk and debate strong willed and self-sufficient, not depending on others for encouragement,desire for independence and freedom means that they seldom tolerate limitations,naturally happy and generous, fail to hold friendships because inclined to be too dogmatic, argumentative, or sarcastic. In an argument, usually emerge the victor, but at a cost.

-Kanoko:a patient, meticulous person whoo enjoys working in a detailed, systematic way. Is determined and deliberate in pursuing ambitions, but must work at own speed. Hate to be hurried or to leave anything unfinished or untidy. Infinite patience would allow to develop intricate, involved skills to perfection. Often feeling burdened with work, worry about details out of proportion to their importance. Having definite ideas, is skeptical and do not change easily, require proof, preferably in complete detail before you will alter an opinion. Once settled into a situation, doesn't like to move or make changes. When on a schedule, they follow it implicitly. Sense of values emphasizes material things, with little appreciation towards the more artistic, philosophical, or inspirational matters.

Okay well I hoped you liked my first chapter so remember to send feedback. Well see ya!

Late

-Billy


End file.
